The Story of PichuPal's Life
by Lord PichuPal
Summary: If you've read the Pichu's Quest series, you'll know who PichuPal is. Well, this is a story about his past.
1. Chapter 1 A Pichu is Born

Chapter 1- A Pichu is Born

It was a cold, clear morning in Pikachu's Palace, Dream Land. It was about 7:20 a.m. on November 24, 1989. A Pikachu, named PikaPal, was sitting awake in her living room with a Pichu egg nearby. Her next child was concealed inside the egg and she couldn't wait for it to hatch. She sighed as she stared blankly at the yellow and black egg. She was the only one living in the house. Her first son, PichuPal, lived out in Pichu's Paradise because of the laws. She didn't like being alone like this. Her husband, RaichuPal, was living in Raichu's Resort also due to the laws. "I hope this egg hatches soon," PikaPal said aloud. "I'm tired of being alone and tired of waiting for it to hatch." It was now 7:28 and still the egg didn't hatch at all. PikaPal was awake right now because she couldn't sleep. All she had done last night was sit in her bed and stare at the egg. Finally, she gave up on trying to sleep and took herself and the egg into the living room. It was now 7:30 and finally, her wait would soon be over.

PikaPal looked over at the egg as it wiggled around. "...my god...i-it's finally hatching!" she exclaimed happily. And that's exactly what it was doing. The Pichu egg was starting to crack here and there as it neared a full hatching. PikaPal watched it all the while, not taking her eyes off it for anything. Not even to blink. Then, at 7:34 a.m., the egg hatched revealing the occupant of it: a newborn male Pichu. PikaPal stared in awe at her new son. "Oh, it's adorable..." she said softly, not knowing what the Pichu's gender was yet. The little Pichu crawled out of the egg and looked around curiously. Suddenly, he was hoisted into the air by a mysterious force. PikaPal held him up to examine and see if it was a male or female she now had to take care of. Once she had figured out the gender of her new child, she set the Pichu back on the ground. The Pichu looked up at her with a confused look, not knowing what she had done. PikaPal looked grateful and nodded. "It's a boy. Now, what to name him?" she said. She looked thoughtfully at him as he crawled around on the floor. Then, the perfect name for him hit her. "I know what to name you now. I'll name you, PichuPal," PikaPal said, smiling happily. She walked over to him and started stroking his ears gently. PichuPal seemed to enjoy it very much and even leaned into it a little. "I see you like this a lot...I'll have to keep it in mind..." PikaPal said sweetly. Then she remembered the law, and the smile quickly was washed away. She would have to take him to Pichu's Paradise so he could live there. However, she could hold on to him for a maximum of a year before she'd have to give him up. She also felt as though she'd heard the name 'PichuPal' some place before. But, she couldn't figure out where. "That's not the point...I have my son to take care of now and I'm not alone," she said, breaking out of her thoughts. Then, she picked up PichuPal and walked over to the couch. PikaPal sat down and set PichuPal in her lap where she continued to stroke his ears. He closed his eyes and started to doze off, thanks to the stroking of his ears. "...now I can finally get some rest myself...he's apparently going to fall asleep, too..." PikaPal said. She smiled down at him and gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2 Brotherly Love

Chapter 2- Brotherly Love

The date is now July 25, 1990. PikaPal is now decided it is time to take PichuPal to his new home. And at the same time, she could take him to see his brother, whose name she couldn't quite remember. It was around 3:24 pm in the afternoon and the two Pals arrived at the front gate to Pichu's Paradise. Earlier that day, before their departure from home, PikaPal gave PichuPal a blue baseball cap with a red flap. "There, with this hat, I'll be able to identify you when we're in town," PikaPal said when she put the hat on him. After putting it on, she stood and stared at how adorable he looked in it. "Aww...he's done the impossible and gotten even cuter..." she said. PichuPal looked at her oddly, wondering why she was staring at him like that. Back to the present, PikaPal and her adorable son were arriving at the gates. "Hello, miss. I can guess you've come to bring your Pichu to town to stay," said one of the Pichu guards. "Yes," PikaPal replied sadly. "I've brought him to see his brother and maybe see if he can live with him for some time till he's old enough to live on his own." The guards nodded and opened the gate for her to enter. "Just take all day now. And don't worry, we'll keep your son here safe as long as he's in town," said the other guard. PikaPal led PichuPal into town, still holding his paw to make sure he wouldn't wander off. PichuPal looked around curiously as the two of them walked through town. Arriving at the street they were looking for, Hackman, they began towards the address of their intended target.

Meanwhile, at 1337 Hackman Street, PichuPal was getting something ready to eat. He was a little hungry and was making himself a snack. Just then, he heard a knock at his door. "Eh? Who could that be? All my friends are on vacation," he said as he walked into the living room to answer the door. He opened it and much to his surprise, he saw PikaPal standing there with a Pichu wearing a blue baseball cap. "Mom? What are you doing here? And whose the kid?" he said. "Well, son. This is your new brother. He was born in November. I named him PichuPal," PikaPal said. PichuPal the first made a look of disgust. "Wait a minute, PichuPal is MY name, remember?" he said. "It is? I couldn't remember what your name is when I had him," PikaPal replied. "Well, I guess I'll have to change someone's name." PichuPal crossed his arms and nodded. "That's right," he said. "So, I'll change your name to PichuHal," PikaPal said pointing a finger at the 7-year old, hat-less PichuPal. PichuHal looked at her with a look of disbelief. He was speechless. What COULD he say? His name was just given to his younger brother months before, and now that he knew about it, his name was changed. "But...I'm the oldest! I should get to keep my name! Why does he get to have MY name? It was mine first!" he shouted angrily. "Well, not anymore. Your brother is now PichuPal and that's final," PikaPal said. PichuPal, in the meantime, smelled something good in the kitchen. He wandered off, following the scent of the delicious smell. "I want you to let him live here with you until he's old enough to live alone," PikaPal said. "Well, how about this, mother. He can have the whole damn house to himself! Because as of now, I don't live here anymore! I am NOT about to share MY house with him! Since he just stole my name, he may as well steal my house, too! I'm outta here!" PichuHal shouted. He ran upstairs to his room and got some of his more prized possessions, muttering and cursing angrily under his breath. A couple minutes later, he came storming downstairs and ran out the door and down the street. PikaPal stood there and said nothing. She let him run by and run out. She knew his mind was made-up and nothing she could say would change his mind. "Come along, PichuPal. Time to go back home," she sighed. PichuPal heard his name be called and came out from the kitchen with a piece of food in his mouth. She thought he had went to the kitchen. "You sure are a little glutton, aren't you?" she chuckled and smiled. Then, PikaPal grabbed his paw and together they walked back out of the house and down Hackman. She decided she would have to try and break the law. She would keep PichuPal at her house for a while. But to get past the guards, they would have to walk out seperately. By the end of the day, both of them were back at PikaPal's house.

No one ever saw PichuHal after that. PikaPal didn't even remember who he was now. PichuPal never could take off that hat and PikaPal never bothered taking it off. She thought he looked cute in it and he never seemed to try and get it off. PichuPal wasn't sure who that other Pichu was, but he assumed that Pichu got really angry like that because of him, and that changed they way he acted a bit. From then on, he seemed to act a bit more depressed, or sad. He smiled a bit less and didn't try to have fun or stuff as much. This was puzzling to PikaPal, but she thought it may just be a phase. Little did she know that this wasn't just a passing phase, it was a depression. One that would last for what seems like the rest of PichuPal's life.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3 Depression Or Just a Phase?

Chapter 3- Depression or Just a Phase? 

The time following July 25, 1990 weren't very eventful. But, signs of depression setting in were inevitable. PichuPal rarely ever smiled and always seemed to be troubled by something. The same thing was not always the cause. He never wanted to go anywhere. He would always sit in the living room watching TV and eating pizza, which he seemed to love incredibly, or would sit in his room and think of all his troubles. PikaPal thought, and hoped, it was all just a phase he was going through. But a child this young being depressed? She really didn't think that was it, so she kept telling herself 'It's just a phase, it's just a phase. He'll get over this soon, I hope.' Her hopes weren't true. He wouldn't get over this soon. All because his brother left after shouting and screaming angirly, he thought it was all his fault that happened. Apparently, he didn't like it if something was his fault. And he always seemed to get a little sadder when he tried to do something and messed up. Whatever it was he did, if he failed, he'd look sad and run off someplace to cry. PikaPal took full note of that strange type behaviour. "Hmm, I guess he's just afraid of failing. Or hates to fail," she observed. "I'm not sure there's much I can do about that. Maybe it'll go away too. But...I'm not sure." Sometimes she'd go and talk to him to try and cheer him up if he failed at something. He would eventually be cheered up about it after some talking to. She really hated seeing PichuPal that sad. Making him happy was always on her list of things to do each day as of now.

PichuPal never seemed to try at much in fear of failing at it and being more sad. Seeing her son this way really hurt PikaPal's feelings. PichuPal was not yet old enough to go to school. She hoped that this stuff would all go away by the time he was in school. PichuPal stayed mostly to himself not talking to anyone besides his mom. One reason was he never left the house and he never seen anyone else. PikaPal was fully aware of his low interest in being social at all. But she really didn't want to have him go outside because then he would be taken away from her and placed in Pichu's Paradise, out of her care. But it wasn't easy having him friendless at his age. She had a very hard time knowing what was the right thing to do that would make both happy. She would need time to think of that, and she'd need to send him to school soon anyway. "I hope he'll be over this by the time he starts school," PikaPal said. These problems would not get any better, but worse. Too bad PikaPal had no way of knowing that.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4 Kindergarten Blues

Chapter 4- Kindergarten Blues 

The day is now August 31, 1994. PichuPal and PikaPal are now walking to the school PichuPal will be attending for the next few years...well, he's supposed to anyway. "Come on, PichuPal. You must go. And you'll only be gone a few hours," PikaPal tried to reassure the Pichu. He was trying to resist her and trying to go the opposite direction of the way she was leading him. She finally realized it was futile to force him to walk to the school, so she picked him up and carried him instead. PichuPal flailed his arms and 'legs' in protest as he was carried off to the school. "I don't wanna go!" PichuPal shouted out as he flailed. "You'll have to go sometime. And you'll be home again soon so calm down," PikaPal said in her attempts to calm the rebellious Pichu. Minutes later, they were in the classroom and PikaPal was talking a bit to the teacher. Then she left, and PichuPal was alone with all these Pikachu he'd never met before in his whole life.

He walked to his seat, receiving strange looks from everyone as he passed. "Hey, what's that thing?" whispered one of the students to another. "I don't know, I've never seen one before," responded the student. PichuPal sat down, a little scared since he was unsure who everyone was. That and he was being stared at oddly. "Hello class. I am your teacher, Mr. Sampson," said the teacher as he stood in front of the class. "Now, we're going to start off by introducing ourselves to everyone in class and telling everyone something about ourselves." He pointed over to someone and told them to go. A couple minutes later, it came to PichuPal. He stood up nervously and spoke with a shaky voice. "H-hello, I'm PichuPal. A-and I...um, hate to fail," he said, looking very shy and a bit frightened. When he said his name, they all knew he was a Pichu and nothing like them. This difference seemed to bother them a bit. They tried to ignore him for now and not pay attention to how he was different. But it wasn't easy at all. They all were Pichu once, but they never thought they'd see one until they had kids of their own.

As the school year dragged on, PichuPal was getting a very high amount of negativity directed at him from fellow students. They weren't nice to him at all. When he asked them to give him something, they would refuse. Then one day, in late January, the first attack was made. One of his fellow students was in a terribly bad mood that day and didn't want anybody bugging him or he would go ballistic. Everyone else caught wind of this and didn't bother him. Too bad PichuPal didn't. If he had, the whole mess could've been avoided. But, it wasn't. PichuPal was in need of a pencil and so he went to the angry Pikachu, who was concealing his rage pretty well as if he was a booby trap in the Vietnam War. "Um, do you have an extra pencil I could use?" PichuPal asked. "Do I look like I have one to lend?" he responded. "Um...yes?" PichuPal said in response. "May I have one then?" The Pikachu clenched a fist on the other side of his seat, out of PichuPal's sight. "No...but I will tell you what you can have..." said the Pikachu with growing rage from this bugging. "Really? What is it?" PichuPal replied, a tiny smile coming into view on his face. "This!" said the Pikachu as he swung his fist and punched PichuPal hard in the face. PichuPal stumbled back a bit, holding his face where he was hit. "W-what was that for?" PichuPal asked, almost looking as though he may cry. "...you want more? 'Cause I got more if you want it," said the Pikachu, smirking a bit now. Mr. Sampson was out of the room when it all happened. "...hey...that felt good...I've always wanted to just hit him, and I did..." said the Pikachu, smiling and laughing evilly to himself. PichuPal backed away slowly, still holding his face where he was punched. Then, the Pikachu leapt from his seat, not feeling any remorse for what he was about to do. He tackled PichuPal to the ground and began to punch him furiously in the face. PichuPal was unsure what he did wrong and didn't know how to react to this beating. The other kids gathered and watched. They were all surprised somebody stood up and finally hit the Pichu. After minutes of being beaten up, Mr. Sampson came back in and broke it up. PichuPal lie on the ground looking like a mess. His face was red and he was in tears. Mr. Sampson helped him up and had him be sent home for the day. The student who did beat him up was suspended for a couple days for it. He said that he couldn't resist the urge to do it after the first punch he did. That was how he responded when classmates asked about why he did it. For PichuPal, that would be the first of many more beatings as he continued school. Every so often, a couple others would take a few shots at him at lunch just because they wanted to hit him. PichuPal never once fought back, as he never knew if he should. When the school year came to a close, he was very happy to not go back for a couple months. He stayed in his room and kept to himself. He never wanted to talk about it unless PikaPal asked him about the bruises and cuts he bore. But she never seemed to notice them since he rarely came out of his room and when he did, she never got to see him for long. PichuPal hoped that the beatings and punches he received that year would not continue in the future. Too bad for him, they would. And become potentially worse as time would pass.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5 1st Grade Hell Hole

Chapter 5- 1st Grade Hell Hole 

It is now early September of 1995. PichuPal is now made it through his summer in basically complete isolation in his room. Now he must come out as it is time for the first day of the new school year. He's now going to 1st grade and hopes it will be better. However, hope is long gone for the young Pichu. As this year would be much worse than the previous one, only he didn't know that right now. But he would find out- the hard way.

Early in the morning, PikaPal walked up to PichuPal's room. He was still asleep and he had school soon. She knocked on the door and called his name, trying to get him up. She opened the door and walked over to his bed, where he lay, curled up in a little ball shape, sleeping. "PichuPal...time to get up..." PikaPal whispered to him, shaking him a little. PichuPal reluctantly stayed asleep, trying to ward off the disturbance. PikaPal tried again, determined to get him out of bed. "C'mon PichuPal...you have to wake up..." she said again. He still tried to sleep through it, hoping she'd go away so he could keep sleeping. PikaPal then got an idea that would surely get him up. "PichuPal...I have a pizza in the kitchen all for you..." she said sweetly, sounding very convincing. That was exactly what she needed to do in the beginning. PichuPal's eyes shot open like a bullet from a gun. He uncurled himself quickly and excitedly. He looked up at his mother with anxiousness. "PIZZA! Where!" he shouted excitedly. "Well...that worked better than expected," PikaPal muttered to herself. "To be honest, I only said that to get you up. There is no pizza now." PichuPal's happy glow quickly faded away. "You lied to me...about pizza?" he said sadly. "Well, I'll get you some later. Right now, you have to go to school. It's your first day of 1st grade," PikaPal replied. "Oh, okay. I guess that works," PichuPal said as he climbed off the bed.

That day, he went to school and the first two days were half days- lucky him. It was his first full day of school that the year took a turn for the worst. After school, as PichuPal walked out of the building, a couple of Pikachu from a higher grade than his, grabbed him and took him behind the school. Well, they looked as though they were older, but they were the more bulky and more bully-like Pikachu of his class. They planned to start their bullying careers with the outcast wimp that no one seemed to like at all. The bully who had grabbed him threw PichuPal up against the wall. "Hello, twerp," said the first bully. "Hi..." PichuPal said with a bit of pain in his voice from being thrown against the wall. He waved shyly at them from where he sat. The three bullies stared at him with a menacing smile. PichuPal's happy little smile faded as they approached him with angry scowls.

Two of them grabbed his arms, one on each side, suspending him in the air high enough that the other bully could have some clearer shots at more than just the top of his head. "Heh heh...this is gonna be fun..." said the bully with an evil grin. He wound up a fist and drilled a big punch into PichuPal's face. Then he took a huge punch into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. After a few minutes, PichuPal wasn't looking too good at all. But they weren't done yet. The bully who was beating him switched with one of the others. After another few minutes, that one switched witht he last one and he had his fun. After they all had their fun using their 'living punching bag', they dropped him onto the ground and walked off. "See you tomorrow, twerp," their leader said to him. PichuPal just lay there on the ground, a battered and bruised mess. His fur was ruffled and very messy- messier than usual anyway. "...oww...that hurt..." he muttered in pain, his words muffled by the ground. He was face down on the ground, lying in much pain. He struggled to his feet in a lot of pain. "...I can't believe that happened..." PichuPal said to himself. He walked home, in a lot of pain crying lightly.

It took him a while to get home as he limped the whole way home. PichuPal was exhausted from the walk and crawled up to his door. Weakly, he stood up and opened the door, and fell inside. He was too weak to crawl to his bed, so he crawled as far as he could, closing the door behind him, and just lie there on his bedroom floor. PikaPal came home minutes later from shopping and assumed he should be home already. PichuPal was home all right, and asleep on his floor to regain his strength and/or energy.

As the year went on, the beatings continued with the same style, but usually different bullies. He couldn't wait until the year ended. "How could my life get any worse than this?" he asked himself after the year finally ended. He spent yet another summer of isolation in his room. He was missing about two teeth over the course of the year. PikaPal was concerned, but was expecting it to stop. She was always busy when he came home so she never seen all the pain he endured during the school day. Things couldn't possibly get worse, could they? PichuPal sure hoped that the worst was over. Too bad that wasn't how life wanted to work for him. He did NOT look forward to 2nd grade after how bad 1st was.

End of Chapter 5.


End file.
